Dear Little Bro'
by Loupiotte-Rogers
Summary: Thor est revenu à Asgard. Loki est mort. Et le pire, c'est que c'est de sa faute... Petite OS qui démontre tout l'amour que portait le Dieu de la Foudre à son cher petit frère.


Hey !

Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de faire ça. Mais alors, pas du tout. C'est une petite OS, mais je ne pouvait décidément pas la caler avec les autres, dans mon recueil "Avengers Session". Elle n'était pas du tout dans le même ton, et je préfère franchement lui réserver une petite publication pour elle toute seule. Je viens de l'écrire, là, en 30 minutes je dirais. Elle est à peine terminée, et vous m'excuserez pour les fautes. Je n'imaginais absolument pas que j'allais écrire ça, jusqu'à, il y a... Environ 35 minutes ? Non, franchement, ce n'était absolument pas prémédité, et je n'y avait jamais pensé.

Mais je viens juste de revoir Thor, et la fin m'a... Ébranlé. Comme d'hab', je suis hypersensible de toute façon. Je pleure pour un rien. Enfin, cette fois, j'ai voulu mettre toute mon émotion dans cette One Shot. J'espère franchement que c'est réussis, parce qu'au final, ça me tient à coeur. Bon, j'arrête mon blabla, je vais finir par vous faire fuir ! 'Fin bref. J'espère que ce sera une bonne lecture pour vous, et que l'émotion est présente. :)

* * *

**Dear Little Bro'…**

« Loki, non ! »

Un dernier regard. Une larme solitaire et éphémère. Des yeux verts emplis de tristesse et de déception. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il voyait son frère. Loki lâchait le sceptre et tombait dans les abysses infinis de l'espace, disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Thor ne bougeait pas. Il fixait sans comprendre l'endroit où son petit frère avait disparu. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester là, éternellement, et attendre le retour de Loki. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, _il n'était pas mort_ ! Cela n'avait pu se produire. Pourquoi Loki se serait donné la mort ? _POURQUOI_ ?

Odin, qui tenait encore son fils par la jambe, le remonta prudemment.

Et toute la vérité, l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se produire, tout ça s'abattit d'un seul coup sur Thor.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis une deuxième, une troisième, et ainsi de suite. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore. Il voulait garder espoir. L'espoir qu'il s'éveillerait le lendemain matin, et que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Juste un lointain souvenir. Il voulait même être de retour sur Midgard, si cela pouvait lui ramener son frère.

Qu'importe la trahison, la faute et la colère. Il voulait juste son petit frère, son Loki. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait l'être, qu'il soit lié par le sang ou par quelque chose d'encore plus grand, d'encore plus fort.

Odin passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils biologique et le serra contre lui. Ils étaient rentrés, puis Thor c'était enfermé dans ses appartements. Dans sa chambre. Sur son lit. Le dieu de la foudre restait immobile. Ses pensées défilèrent à toutes allures. Et toujours la même question : Pourquoi ?

Et la seule réponse qu'il trouvait était _« C'est de ma faute._ »

…

« Si j'avais pu être moins arrogant. Si j'avais pu m'en rendre compte avant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si j'avais remarqué que pour les autres, tu ne faisais que marcher dans l'ombre, et que tu ne partageais pas mon soleil, comme je l'ai toujours pensé. Si j'avais pu me retourner, sans que l'orgueil ne m'en empêche… Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais tendu la main, mon frère. Je t'aurais tendu la main, et tu l'aurais attrapé. Je t'ai condamné aux ténèbres, alors que tu étais une si belle lueur. Oui, tu aurais pris ma main, et nous aurions avancé ensemble, toujours. Pas comme nous le faisions déjà, non. Nous aurions réellement avancé côte à côté, rien n'aurait été plus important que nous deux. Nous aurions touché les étoiles ensembles, et nos ailes ne se seraient pas brûlées sur le soleil. Les ténèbres ne t'auraient pas englouti alors que tout le monde me drapait de lumière. Tu es mon petit frère, quoi que tu sois, qui que tu sois. Pour moi, tu seras toujours Loki Odinson, qu'importe que tu sois né Laufeyson.

Tout est de ma faute, mon frère. Je n'ai pas compris assez vite. Je t'ai tendu la main trop tard. Tu n'avais plus l'envie de la prendre, plus l'envie d'être sauvé.

Puisses-tu me pardonner de cette ignorance et terrible faute, mon frère. »

Thor se tourna sur le ventre. Il était exténué, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, et son coussin était déjà trempé.

Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Tout était de sa faute. Déjà depuis bien longtemps, mais le pire aurait pu être évité. Loki aurait pu être ramené vers la lumière. Le jeune dieu avait tout simplement fermé les yeux trop longtemps, et avait peur de les rouvrir. Il avait _juste_ _peur_ que le soleil ne les lui brûle…

Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Il était mort.

Thor se maudit, et maudit le funeste jour où il alla sur Jotunheim. Où une petite pique de Laufey le fit réagir trop vivement. Ou les mots « petite princesse » firent basculer sa vie. Tout c'était enchaîné trop vite. Ils avaient d'abord faillit mourir, puis il avait été banni. Loki lui avait menti. Il avait essayé de le tuer. Thor était rentré, et après avoir eu une discussion assez violente avec son frère, il avait compris. Il avait compris pile au moment où Loki lâchait le sceptre.

Son frère voulait prouver sa valeur. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire, c'était montrer à son père que lui _aussi_ pouvait être fort. Lui _aussi_ pouvait faire comme Thor et même mieux que Thor. Lui _aussi_ avait droit à une place dans le cœur de son père, et pas seulement en tant qu'objet qui pourrait maintenir la paix. Non. Il n'était pas ce monstre dont parlaient les parents à leurs mômes le soir, pour qu'ils soient bien sages. Il n'était pas _un monstre_ qui viendrait les enlever dans leur sommeil_, il n'était pas ça_ ! Et même si au fond de lui, Loki était né géant des glaces, il restait Loki. Il restait son frère, et le fils d'Odin. Alors que voulait-il prouver ? Il n'avait rien à prouver. Il avait déjà sa place à Asgard, sa place dans le cœur de _leur_ père.

Thor aurait dû être en colère. Il aurait dû en vouloir à son jeune frère. Il aurait presque dû souhaiter sa mort. Du moins, passer à autre chose, le renier, _l'oublier_. Mais c'était impossible.

Loki avait toujours été l'une des choses les plus importantes de Thor, hormis sa famille, Mjomjo et son orgueil. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu ce dernier, et qu'il avait appris qu'il pouvait se débrouiller sans marteau, il avait perdu le plus important. Le frère qu'il avait toujours aimé, pour qui il aurait pu se sacrifier, et ce malgré toutes les trahisons. Tous les complots.

Car ce n'était pas le sang qui unissait les deux fils d'Odin, mais une chose encore plus forte. Le cœur. L'esprit. _L'âme_.

Cette nuit-là, Thor ne dormit pas. Il se remémora tous les bons moments passé avec Loki. Et, sans cesse, ce qui c'était passé cette soirée-là.

Pourtant, l'espoir était toujours là, présent, vivace. Et tant qu'il garderait cet espoir en lui, Loki ne pouvait que survivre, et revenir un jour. Thor en était certain.

« Tu me manques déjà tellement, mon cher frère… »

Un dernier regard. Une larme solitaire et éphémère. Des yeux verts emplis de tristesse et de déception. C'était la dernière fois que Thor avait vu son frère. Loki lâchait ensuite le sceptre, et tombait dans les abysses infinis de l'espace, disparaissant dans les ténèbres…


End file.
